During pumping of hydrocarbons from a well, the resulting liquids are typically a mixture of oil, natural gas, and water. The water produced from the well is undesirable since it has to be disposed of using an environmentally acceptable method. Thus, it is typically desirable to know the water cut (i.e., ratio of water to total volume of produced liquids) of the fluid being removed from the geological formation in order to know when a particular region produces too much water to make the well economically viable.